The present invention relates to a chain net comprising mutually intersecting chain strands with a plurality of warp strands locked to a plurality of weft strands at their intersections.
Chain net in accordance with the invention forms a reticulated structure with a plurality of substantially parallel strands, hereinafter designated warp strands, which are locked to a plurality of transverse, parallel strands, hereinafter designated weft strands.
Chain net comprising chain strands connected to each other are known in different variations. The chain strands in the net can form different patterns and be connected to each other, e.g. with the aid of special connecting loops which are inserted in the links of the chain strands and then locked. Such chain net implementations are used to a large extent as non-skid devices for vehicle tires.
The DE Offenlegungsschrift No. 2 459 279 illustrates such a non-skid device including annular chain strands along either side of the tire, to which are connected transverse or diagonal chain strands, the end links of the transverse strands thrusting into links of the annular side strands and at their free ends provided with a locking means for locking to side strands.
The DE Offenlegungsschrift No. 2 406 102 illustrates a similar non-skid device where the transverse links are terminated by a larger link with a sufficiently large inner opening to allow the side strand to be taken through it, this link then being compressed from the sides to lock the transverse strands to the side strands. A separate operation must therefore be carried out at every point of connection between the chain strands.
The invention has the object of providing a chain net of the kind disclosed in the introduction, which has a larger number of intersections between warp and weft strands and allows efficient and economical manufacture using a commercially available chain. The chain net in accordance with the invention can be manufactured of such steel chain in normally available dimensions, but can also be manufactured from chain having links of any material with suitable plastic or elastic properties. Chain strands of any material with the required deformation properties can be used for manufacturing the inventive net, whereby greatly varying requirements for the net can be satisfied.